1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an image processing method, and more particularly, to a method of correcting an image exposed to backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a video camera or a digital camera is implemented to perform an auto exposure control function. Accordingly, when an image is captured toward the sun or bright light sources, that is, when backlight photography is performed, the camera determines that the surroundings are very bright, and increases the value of an iris diaphragm, or increases shutter speed, thus reducing the amount of light incident on the Charge Coupled Device (CCD) of the camera.
Further, most recent cameras are implemented to perform a backlight compensation function. That is, when a subject much brighter than the surroundings, or a light source is present in the image captured in a backlight compensation mode, such a camera determines that current light is backlight, and increases the amount of light incident on the CCD so as to recognize a relatively dark subject around the light source or the bright subject, thus correcting exposure.
In such a backlit condition, when the amount of light incident on a CCD increases, the relatively dark subject is brightened to some degree, but the luminance of the light source or the bright subject further increases, thus straining eyes viewing the screen, and preventing the relatively dark subject from being recognized due to the glare of light.